


Arthur: King Unworthy?

by Ceewelsh



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: (Slightly), Angst, Gen, Letter, Self-empowerment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 21:25:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceewelsh/pseuds/Ceewelsh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six things Arthur would like to tell his father.<br/>Starting with "I'm sorry."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arthur: King Unworthy?

_Father, I’m sorry._  
This kingdom isn’t what you wanted  
This kingdom respects it’s king without fear.

 _Father, I’m sorry._  
I did not marry who you wanted  
I married for love, not politics.  
  
 _Father, I’m sorry._  
These knights are not all of noble blood  
These knights are the bravest men I’ve known.

 _Father, I’m sorry._  
I let a servant influence my decisions  
I let the wisest man deep into my life.

 _Father, I’m sorry._  
Magic is no longer persecuted as you fought for  
Magic is accepted and beneficial to all.

 _Father, I’m sorry._  
I am not the man you wanted me to be  
I am a better man by far.

**Author's Note:**

> This basically came out of a doodle when I was doing my coursework and I started thinking about how Arthur cared so much about what his father thought about him, so much so that his self-worth was barely anything. His faith in himself was always so low, but once he was king, he became the best king Camelot had seen--and an even greater man.


End file.
